1. Field
The following description relates to generation of a probabilistic graphical model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices that are commonly referred to as smart devices provide a variety of functions and services to a user. Recently, with the explosion of different types of services offered by a smart device, a users' desire to be provided only with services which are currently needed by the user is increasing.
In the real world, context information is very uncertain, and it is therefore difficult to discern exactly which of the services available for a smart device may be currently desired by the user. Thus, a service optimal to a current situation of a user is generally determined in a statistical manner. The statistic determination may be carried out based on a probabilistic graphical model generated by modeling context information and a service suitable to the context information.
A probabilistic graphical model may be designed manually by a user, or automatically by machine generation. One possible problem with the manual design performed by the user may be that an automatic update is not possible once the model has been fixed. Conversely, the automatic design may enable the probabilistic graphical model to be automatically updated by a machine generation algorithm, but such automatic design is limited regarding an ability to cover as large an amount of uncertain context information of the real world.
In addition, real world data may be in the form of stream data. Since the stream data varies with time even though the real-time output of the stream data should be, by its nature, ensured, it is not appropriate to apply a typical probabilistic graphical model to such stream data.